


The Heat

by PeetaPan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Breeding kink?, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, fuck me i dont know how to write furry porn, idk - Freeform, judy may have a size kink, just imagine them as people bodies with some fur i guess, they just love each other so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetaPan/pseuds/PeetaPan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and an injured Judy shack up in an old safe-house. Judy tries to hide that she's in heat... it doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> lemme know whatchu think and if you spot any typos <3

She was so damn tired.

Every bone in her body ached, begging her to stop. To sleep.

“C’mon, Carrots – stay with me!”

That voice… _his_ voice.

Judy smiled, slipping into darkness.

 

Without missing a step, Nick lifted Judy into his arms, running as fast as possible while trying to stop Judy’s bleeding. All while dodging bullets.

A sting gone wrong – his own fucking fault. God, he would kill himself if Judy… no, he can’t think like that. She’s gonna be fine. The wound wasn’t that bad – she just passed out from the pain, but she’d survive.

One thing remained clear – they had been betrayed. Someone within the precinct or Mr. Big’s ranks. Could be anyone. Which meant none of the predetermined safe-houses were, in fact, safe.

Nick ran faster.

A stitch pierced his lungs, but he kept running.

They had to find a place to lie low. Nick looked at the bunny in his arms, dirty rain matting her fur. He could tend her wound. They couldn’t risk the hospital, not if the traitor was inside the precinct. But where could they go?

Nick thought hard… and remembered.

The abandoned building in the River District – where he used to crash when he was homeless. It wasn’t far.

“Hang in there, Carrots.”

 

She looked so small in his bed.

She was so small compared to him in general. His fingers dwarfed hers, strong and sure as he examined her wound.

A small graze on her calf, the fur singed off and bleeding, accompanied by a twisted ankle of the same leg. She’d jumped from a great height, and the bullet hit her midair. She’d landed funny on her ankle, probably broke it.

Nick rifled through the room, overturning abandoned furniture and old hide-holes for medical supplies. He knew he had alcohol and gauze somewhere…

A low whimper.

Nick froze, eyes jumping to Judy’s face. She was waking up, and he saw tears in her eyes. _Fuck._

“Just a sec, Judy, I gotcha,” he murmured, successfully retrieving the necessary supplies.

He pressed a bottle of whiskey into her palm.

“Drink,” he ordered. “I don’t have any pain meds – this’ll have to do.”

Judy groaned hard, then took a swig, hissing at the taste.

“I gotta get at your calf, okay?” Nick asked.

He reached forward to help her undress – but she jerked out of his touch.

“No, Nick you can’t—“

“You got shot, Judy! I need to make sure the bullet didn’t—“

“You don’t understand, I can’t, you can’t, I’m—“

“I’m not gonna let your leg _fester_ because you won’t let me treat it—“

“ _Nick, stop!”_

Nick froze, the bunny’s harsh tone setting his fur on edge. Judy refused to look at him, eyes blazing and upset.

“Carrots.”

She still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“We can’t go to the hospital – not until we know who the leak is.”

Silence.

“I can treat it myself,” Judy hissed.

She snatched the supplies from Nick’s hand.

Nick felt as though he’d been slapped. Did he really disgust her that much? He’d thought she trusted him. He wasn’t trying to embarrass her, he was just a concerned friend. And… well, if he was in love with her, well that was his own business. But he’d damn sure never given her any reason to be frightened of him.

“Okay,” he said, voice small.

Judy sat in silence, waiting.

“A little privacy?” she said. Nick jumped.

“Yeah, of course, of course,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

He fled to the hallway.

 

Well that’d been a punch in the gut.

Nick leaned against the wall, trying to fight off the feeling of a fist clenching his heart. Judy couldn’t stand the thought of him touching her – even medically. He was disgusting… When she looked at his hands, all she saw were claws.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Nick whispered to himself, pressing his hands to his eyes.

And then… a scent.

The smell of honeysuckle, and something deeper… wilder. Wafting through the air, down the hall.

Nick perked up, eyes closed, as he inhaled.

It was the smell of summer, when the bumblebees buzz low over sundried grass, drunk on rich sweet nectar. A life-force of burning embers, dark and curling in Nick’s gut.

His eyes fluttered open, mouth suddenly dry with want.

He had to know. He had to find it…

So Nick consulted his inner animal – that beast who he never let see the light of day, who knew how to do things like track and hunt. The twitch of his nose, the flick of his ears.

But the scent was coming from behind him.

It was coming from where he’d just left.

Nick stepped forward, as though drawn by an invisible force, his eyes nearly black with desire.

He opened the door – and the scent hit him hard, filling his lungs and head.

“Nick!”

That voice, that beautiful voice…

Nick looked up lazily, to the direction of the voice, the source of the scent…

“Judy…?”

Judy stared at him, terrified, half-undressed – her ankle and calf now cleanly wrapped with gauze. Her pupils widened, irises just slivers of lavender. Waves of heat rolled off her body, hitting him hard, sending shudders down his spine. She rubbed her legs together subconsciously, and his eyes were drawn downward, to the apex of her thighs, and oh god, she wasn’t wearing underwear…

Nick stepped forward. He felt drunk, and incredibly stupid.

“Nick, you can’t be in here,” Judy said, her voice pitched and breathy.

“I don’t…,” Nick muttered, looking down at Judy through hooded lids. “I don’t understand.”

Judy blushed hard, the deep scarlet showing through her fur, as she tried to cross her legs.

“I’m… Jesus, Nick don’t make me say it,” she hissed, embarrassed.

“Say what?” Nick asked, genuinely baffled.

“I’m… fuck. I’m going into heat,” she muttered, burying her face in her palms.

Nick looked at her stupidly.

In heat…

Oh fuck.

“I’m sorry, _what?”_

“Do you seriously need me to crash-course sex ed for you, Nick?” Judy grumbled, unhappy.

Nick thought hard, trying to ignore the horribly alluring scent emitting from his partner.

“Wait, I thought bunnies only went into heat when they found a mate?”

Judy mumbled something into her hands.

“Pardon?”

“I wasn’t expecting it.”

“The hell does that mean?”

Judy stared at him hard, clearly unhappy, but to be frank, Nick couldn’t make himself give a damn… he wanted to reach out… to touch, to taste.

“I think the adrenaline kicked it off,” she admitted quietly.

Nick sank to his knees in front of Judy. She sat on the bed, watching him frozen, petrified – a blanket pulled across her lap, but Nick could smell her anyways, sweet and strong through the fabric.

“B-bunny pheromones are… are very temperamental,” Judy whispered, her chest rising and falling shallow as she stared at Nick.

“Oh god, Carrots… I thought. I thought…” Nick murmured, and he drank in the sight of her – flushed and panting.

And finally, _finally,_ their eyes met.

“I thought it would disgust you,” Judy whispered.

“I thought _I_ disgusted you,” Nick admitted.

Judy let out a small, nervous laugh.

“Actually…” Judy murmured, shifting imperceptibly, but the movement sent a wave of that delicious smell into Nick’s head.

Nick hissed, leaning forward, hands on either side of Judy, boxing her in with his arms. So close that her breath touched his skin in short bursts.

“Are you in heat,” he whispered into her ear, and it twitched against his lips, “because of me?”

Judy whimpered, and he could hear her swallow hard.

His hand reached up, lightly tracing down her thigh, fingers playing with the bandage on her calf.

“Are you okay?” he asked, genuine and gentle.

That’s all he wanted – for Judy to be okay.

Judy laughed, small and light.

“I’m fine.”

And she kissed him hard, possessive. As if she could own his soul with her lips, steal his love with her tongue. The scent of her invaded his head, his lungs – it would cling to his fur forever. She was everywhere, but not enough.

He needed more, until he cried too much, until he drowned in her.

His hands flitted across the map of her body – holding her close, the small of her back, the curve of her ear, the bump of her ribs. He crushed her to his chest, and her hips ground up into his, and he groaned – harsh and wet in her ear.

“ _Nick.”_

Her voice curled dark and possessive in his gut, and that animal crept back through his veins, pinning Judy to the bed with his hips, grinding into her inviting heat. She whined against his mouth, their kisses devolving into harsh pants as they moved together, sinuous and demanding.

She was slick against his fur, her heady juices seeping into his sheets. God, that smell was intoxicating, like honey and chardonnay, sweet and sharp, and my god, he _needed_ to have a taste.

She shuddered under his lips, as he traced down her collarbone, going lower, nuzzling into the soft juncture of her thighs. His tongue darted out, searching for her juices, and finally, the taste burst across his tongue, immediately unholy and addicting.  

Judy arched up, a wordless gasp at her lips, as Nick drank her in, panting hard against her sex, as her thighs twitched beneath his palms. He licked harder, and she jolted, as he lavished that small bundle of nerves.

_“Hngg, fuck, oh god, Nick.”_

Her fingers scrambled through his hair, rough on his sensitive ears, and Nick was so hard he hurt, completely drunk on Judy.

So he pressed harder, deeper, his tongue slipping into her tight heat, and she bucked and squeaked beneath him – he thrust in and out, wringing desperate little sounds from her lips. His tongue was long, darting deep inside of her, and Judy’s toes curled at the sensation – as Nick thrust deeper still, his jaw open wide, canines lightly grazing her navel.

“ _Oh god, Nick, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—“_

He was everywhere – in her head, in her heart, in her womb – she clenched hard, her orgasm violent – and her juices flooded Nick’s mouth, like sweet syrup across his tongue.

But it wouldn’t abate, couldn’t abate – he was an itch beneath her skin. Her inner walls fluttered, starving and empty.

“Fuck, Nick,” Judy panted, the room now drenched in the smell of her sex. “I need you in me _now.”_

“Condom?” Nick asked, frantically checking his pockets.

“I know you’re clean,” Judy said, smirking. “I may have peeked at your medical file.”

“Excuse me, that’s an invasion of privacy!” Nick exclaimed in mock-insult.

“Please, Nick,” Judy panted, pulling her shirt off over her head. “I don’t care, I just want you inside me.”

“Jesus, Carrots, you’re killing me,” Nick muttered, undoing and pulling off his pants. “You sure you want to go at it with your leg hurt?”

Judy rolled her eyes, laying back on the bed, and spread her legs – giving Nick an absolutely obscene view and invitation.

“Honestly, the heat hurts me more,” she admitted, and Nick tripped over his feet in his haste to join her on the bed.

Judy kissed him hard, sending a spark down Nick’s spine. He held her close, hovering over her small form, and she ground up against him, the slick warmth of her cunt twitching over his hard length. She whined low in her throat, her inner muscles aching, clutching hard with anticipation.

Nick kissed her everywhere, soft and gentle on her nose, her eyelids her forehead. She felt protected, safe, loved – and the itch inside her spread up her spine, piercing her ribs.

She locked her feet behind Nick’s knees, and effortlessly twisted, forcing Nick to roll onto his back. She smirked down at his surprised expression.

She was so hot it hurt, the ache between her thighs almost unbearable.

She slid down Nick’s body, hovering over his cock, letting the wetness of her cunt slick over him. Nick’s fingers dug into her thighs as he hissed, hips bucking up into Judy’s heat.

Judy found the head of his cock, and slowly, carefully, sank down – drawing him in inch by inch. Judy let out a punched breath – he was big, curved differently than a rabbit. He split her wide, impossibly wide, making her eyes roll back as she took still more of him in.

 _“Oh god, Nick_.”

Judy hissed, making herself keep moving, forcing him deeper inside.

“ _Carrots… fuck, Judy.”_

She was so beautiful, a fucking goddess. Nick couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. Her tight heat squeezed him like a vice grip, a look of pained concentration as she finally bottomed out.

Judy looked down to where they were joined. Her hand trailed down her chest, playing with her sensitive nipples, and then ghosting over her navel. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, moving her fingers to rub at that bundle of nerves, forcing her muscles to relax.

And his cock slipped ever so slightly deeper.

Judy let out a deep groan, a new wave of lust rolling down her spine – and she knew that feeling, _craved_ that feeling – of being filled so deeply, the sharp tip of Nick’s cock piercing her cervix.

Judy whimpered, her breathing erratic, and the harshly ingrained breeding instinct boiled in her veins, wanting to take him deeper, to fill her womb, to come inside.

Judy planted her hands on Nick’s chest, and with a look of beautiful concentration, she forced herself up, his cock sliding out of her body inch by inch, until the head of his cock barely kissed at her lower lips. Breathing out, Judy forced her hips down, impaling herself on Nick’s length as Nick simultaneously thrust upward.

A desperate, surprised moan punched out of Judy’s lungs, as she felt Nick fuck up into her womb, sparking a liquid fire inside her.

Nick let out a harsh groan, his eyes black with lust and love, and his hands flew up to grab Judy’s hips, to lift her off his cock only to slam back up into her tight heat.

They moved together, hot and hard and panting into each other’s mouths, Judy shuddering at the feel of Nick’s claws digging into her fur. A sinuous flow of desperation, jerking at every touch, every movement. But he couldn’t hit that dark spot inside her, not as often as she needed.

Judy pulled off Nick’s cock. She fell onto her hands and knees, eyeing Nick over her shoulder.

“ _Please, Nick, I need to fucking come.”_

He rose to meet her, burying himself inside her, his hips moving in hard, solid thrusts. His chest pressed flush to her back, and he buried his noise in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, licking at the salt of her sweat, making her moan, making her toes curl.

His hands covered hers, fingers threading together.

His hips snapped, unrelenting, into her cunt, nailing her womb with every sweet slide of his cock.

“ _Oh god, oh god, oh god—please, Nick!”_

Nick worked harder, his thrusts stuttering, the tight squeeze of her heat too much.

“ _Jesus, Judy, I can’t, I’m gonna—I need to—“_

A deep shiver rolled down Judy’s spine.

She could feel the swell of his knot catching against her lower lips, too big to enter.

“ _Do it, god, do it, Nick. Come inside me, please.”_

One, two, three erratic thrusts – and Nick let out a harsh groan, teeth pricking at the skin of Judy’s neck, as he forced his knot inside her, stretching her impossibly wide, splitting her in two, her legs spread obscenely to accommodate his girth.

“ _Nick!”_

Judy’s world exploded behind her eyelids, a heady mixture of pleasure and pain, riding the razor’s edge of too much – she could feel everything, but not enough—the head of his cock forced into her cervix, the knot stretching her cunt too wide, locking his length in place inside her, letting him spill into her womb.

Her inner muscles fluttered, clenching hard, trying to draw Nick impossibly deeper, intense contractions of pleasure rendering her speechless.

Nick collapsed, boneless, panting into her neck, and she felt his cock twitch inside her.

Waves of pleasure rolled slowly through her muscles, sweet and deep and warm.

“ _Mmm,”_ Judy sighed, content, smiling as Nick nuzzled her ears.

“You okay?” she heard him ask, his voice low and wrecked.

Judy traced a hand over her belly, imagining the hard pulsing cock within, the knot forcing all seed into her womb.

“God yeah,” she whispered. “I haven’t come that hard in years.”

She felt Nick chuckle into her fur. It was true – she felt satiated, devoured, possessed.

“I love you, Carrots,” Nick breathed. “You know that, right?”

Judy nuzzled back into Nick’s arms, tucking her ears against his chest.

“Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.”

 


End file.
